Linguagens
by Laarc
Summary: Dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma. Mas o que fazer quando tem uma máscara no meio do caminho?


Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

><p>NA: Esse foi um momento raro de inspiração. Resolvi fugir um pouco do casal MutanoXRavena (pois é, isso e possível) e escrever algo centralizado no romance entre Robin e Estelar. Não estou muito familiarizada com esses dois, por isso mesmo, tenham paciência!

No mais, boa leitura!

Laarc!

* * *

><p><strong>Linguagens<strong>

.

.

Ela nunca compreendeu direito essa linguagem falada pelos habitantes desse maravilhoso planeta Terra. E ela sabia que nunca seria realmente capaz de entender tudo. Existia sempre uma nova gíria, uma nova expressão, palavras com duplo sentido, e por aí vai. Mas ela queria muito aprender, queria ser capaz de se comunicar com os outros e, por isso mesmo, nunca deixava de fazer várias perguntas e manifestar suas dúvidas.

É claro que ela sabia muito bem que por causa dessa curiosidade toda ela era taxada de infantil, ingênua e até mesmo de boba. Mas ela não se deixava abalar pela impaciência dos seus amigos. Porque Estelar sabia de algo que ninguém mais sabia.

Apesar dela não saber muito sobre a linguagem falada na Terra, ela era uma verdadeira especialista em um outro tipo de linguagem. Um tipo muito mais complexo, muito mais sutil, muito mais imperceptível.

Estelar era uma grande conhecedora da linguagem do amor.

Era uma mistura de gestos, olhares, sorrisos tímidos, bochechas coradas. E ela conseguia entender tudo. Era com uma facilidade incrível que ela podia ler cada um dos titãs.

Ninguém escapava dela. O sorriso estampado no rosto de Mutano não escondia a tristeza nos seus olhos toda vez que era brutalmente ignorado por Ravena. A atitude de indiferença da empata não impedia suas bochechas de assumirem um tom mais avermelhado sempre o que verdinho tocava bem de leve o seu ombro. O jeito descontraído de Ciborgue não mascarava o modo como suas sobrancelhas franziam sempre que via KidFlash e Jinx de mãos dadas.

Mas, tinha uma única pessoa que Estelar não conseguia ler com tanta facilidade como os demais. Uma pessoa em especial que representava o maior desafio de todos para a bela alienígena. E sendo ela a orgulhosa guerreira tamaraniana que era, Estelar nunca poderia se deixar intimidar por desafio algum.

E ela estava mais do que disposta a desvendar esse grande mistério que era Robin.

Nunca alguém pareceu estar tão próximo dela e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Se em um momento ele estava bem ao lado dela, num momento seguinte ele se tornava algo quase que inalcançável.

Primeiro, por causa da sua posição de líder na equipe. Robin precisava sempre dar o exemplo, mostrar que era o responsável, mostrar que nada que acontecesse era capaz de abalá-lo. E Estelar detestava fervorosamente esse comportamento estoico e impassível dele.

Segundo, por causa do que ele aprendera com o Batman. A ruiva nunca teve a oportunidade de estar cara-a-cara com o cavaleiro das trevas, mas mesmo assim ela nutria uma certa antipatia pelo herói solitário de Gothan. Ela sabia que Robin herdara do seu antigo mentor a desconfiança e a necessidade de trabalhar sozinho. Era por causa dele que, de vez em quando, o garoto agia pelas costas dos seus amigos e raramente admitia que precisava de ajuda.

E terceiro, mas não menos importante, por causa daquela máscara. Estelar não compreendia como era possível amar e odiar tanto aquele item, mas ela o fazia. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia fascínio por aquele objeto, aquele símbolo, ela também sentia um enorme repúdio. Porque aquela máscara não representava apenas força e liderança. Ela representava distanciamento e solidão.

Para a princesa tamaraniana, Robin não usava sua máscara para esconder sua identidade. Ele a usava para esconder suas próprias emoções.

A máscara escondia completamente os seus olhos... escondia o seu espelho da alma.

E ver os olhos do rapaz era tudo o que Estelar mais desejava. Não descobrir de que cor eles eram, porque para ela pouco importava se eles eram pretos, castanhos, azuis ou verdes. O que ela queria mesmo era poder desvendar cada emoção que o jovem sentia.

Queria saber se ele sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

"Robin, eu... e-eu... s-será que eu poderia conversar a sós com você?" O garoto maravilha podia não ter os mesmos poderes empáticos que Ravena, mas conseguia sentir toda a apreensão e timidez presentes na fala da bela ruiva.

"Claro, Estelar! Algum problema?" Perguntou com preocupação o líder titã.

Com passos curtos e receosos, ela se aproximou dele. "Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta."

"Tá bom."

"Você confia em mim?"

"Com a minha vida, Estelar." Respondeu sem hesitação alguma, um sorriso calmo se formando em seus lábios.

"Você... …. você poderia me provar isso, Robin?" Mesmo sem conseguir ver direito as sobrancelhas do mascarado, Estelar pôde perceber como a testa dele se enrugou ao ouvir a pergunta dela.

"Como assim? O que eu poderia fazer para provar que confio em você?"

"Eu gostaria de ver os seus olhos."

Ele engoliu em seco. "Meus olhos? Você quer que eu tire a minha máscara? Mas por quê?"

Sem conseguir encarar mais o seu líder, a jovem fixou o seu olhar no chão. "Eu só queria que você não se escondesse mais de mim..." Seu tom de voz era baixo e acanhado.

"Estelar, eu não sei se... …."

"Tudo bem!" Disse rapidamente. "Eu entendo, de verdade. É a sua identidade e eu entendo que você não se sinta a vontade em compartilhá-la com as outras pessoas." Com um falso sorriso, virou as costas para o rapaz e com passos rápidos começou a se afastar.

"Não é isso, Estelar..." Com um suspiro cansado, andou em direção à sua amiga e deixou sua mão tocar bem de leve no ombro dela. "Não é sobre confiança... é sobre outra coisa."

Apesar do gesto de Robin a ter feito parar, ainda não conseguiu encontrar forças para se virar e voltar a encará-lo. "Então, é sobre o quê?"

"Pra mim, essa máscara representa o que eu sou. Ela é tão importante pra mim quanto os seus poderes são importantes para você e sem ela... ….sem ela eu não seria mais o Robin... sem ela eu seria apenas... Richard. Eu não seria mais um herói, seria só uma pessoa comum."

"Eu acho que você está enganado." Disse com firmeza "Não é essa máscara que transforma você em herói, Robin, mas sim o que você faz. Acho que ela só te dá mais confiança, mas o verdadeiro herói não é o garoto mascarado. O verdadeiro herói é o garoto por trás da máscara."

Ao ouvir o pequeno discurso de Estelar, Robin não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era incrível essa capacidade que ela tinha de sempre conseguir surpreendê-lo. "Você acha isso de verdade?" Disse enquanto retirava a mão de cima do ombro dela.

"Sim, é isso o que eu penso." Bem devagar, ela virou o corpo para finalmente ficar cara-a-cara com o jovem. E de repente, Estelar sentiu sua boca ficar seca.

Ele estava sem sua máscara.

A ruiva não reparou na cor dos olhos do garoto. Não reparou no pequeno sorriso que enfeitava os lábios dele e muito menos reparou na máscara, que agora estava caída e esquecida no chão.

Porque tudo o que Estelar conseguia ver eram as emoções que transbordavam por aqueles olhos.

E ela viu o amor.


End file.
